Garfunkel and Oates
| current_members = Riki Lindhome Kate Micucci }} Garfunkel and Oates is an American comedy–folk duo operating out of Los Angeles, California, consisting of actresses and songwriters Riki Lindhome (Garfunkel) and Kate Micucci (Oates). The band name is derived from "two famous rock-and-roll second bananas", Art Garfunkel and John Oates. History }} The two met at the Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre in Los Angeles, where they were introduced to each other by comic Doug Benson. The duo was formed when they started working together to adapt Imaginary Larry, a short film made by Lindhome, into a musical. Although the duo started in California, both of its members are originally Pennsylvanians: Lindhome from Coudersport and Micucci from Nazareth. In February 2009, the Garfunkel and Oates song "Fuck You" (reworked as "Screw You") was featured in the Scrubs episode "My Lawyer's in Love", which featured Micucci in a supporting role. On December 14, 2009, Garfunkel and Oates appeared on The Jay Leno Show to perform their song "Year End Letter". On The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, they performed "Pregnant Women Are Smug" on March 12, 2010, and "Self-Esteem" on May 18, 2010. In late October 2010, they performed "Weed Card" on The Tonight Show. In 2010, they were featured on the track "These Girls" on Childish Gambino's album Culdesac. In 2011, Garfunkel and Oates signed a deal with HBO for a pilot of their own show. Conversation with Ross: Featuring Riki Lindhome Lindhome has described it as "Glee with dick jokes". HBO later decided not to go forward with the show, but in August 2012, HBO released the pilot as five webisodes through its online service. On October 7, 2011, the duo released "David Wain Is Sexy", a song for David Wain's web series Wainy Days. The song is available on the extras on the DVD. On June 8, 2012, Comedy Central featured an episode of The Half Hour with Garfunkel and Oates. On June 25, 2013, the duo released their music video "The Loophole", a song about Christian girls retaining their technical virginity by performing anal sex; Garfunkel and Oates assert that practitioners say this is not specifically forbidden in the Bible. , it was the most watched video on their channel, with over 13 million views. On September 30, 2013, IFC network green-lit Garfunkel and Oates, an eight-episode half-hour show featuring the duo. The show premiered on August 7, 2014 and was cancelled on March 3, 2015. Afterwards the series was released on Netflix. In "The Romance Resonance", an episode of the television sitcom The Big Bang Theory, the character Howard plays the song "If I Didn't Have You (Bernadette's Song)", written by Garfunkel and Oates, for his wife Bernadette. Micucci and Lindhome both have recurring roles in the series. In 2014, Garfunkel and Oates was listed on New Media Rockstars Top 100 Channels, ranked at #81. April 13, 2016, saw the release of their Vimeo special Garfunkel and Oates: Trying to Be Special, in which Kate and Riki decide to host a fundraising concert so they may afford to film their very own special. It features live performances from their album Secretions, with them playing some old favorites. The song "Frozen Lullaby" was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Original Music and Lyrics. In "Lillian's Wedding", an episode of the TV series Another Period which originally aired August 10, 2016, the characters of Beatrice Bellacourt and Frederick Bellacourt sing a duet titled "F*** You in Heaven", which was written by Garfunkel and Oates. In 2018, on The Nerdist Podcast, Lindhome stated that she wants to bring back her own long-paused podcast and that she and Kate have been writing a musical. In 2019, the duo released a "Tween Dream" remix version of the song "Everything Is Awesome" from The Lego Movie for its sequel, The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. Discography Studio albums EPs Karaoke albums Singles Internet songs Since 2007, Garfunkel and Oates have been premiering new music on their YouTube channel ahead of its studio release. Official music videos References External links * * * Category:American comedy musical groups Category:American folk musical groups Category:American comedy duos Category:American musical duos Category:Musical groups established in 2007 Category:Musical groups from Los Angeles Category:Nerd-folk musicians Category:Female musical duos Category:Comedians from California